


Metadata [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Community: lgbtfest, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first poker game on the <em>Enterprise-E</em> takes an unusual turn when certain aspects of Data's emotion chip are brought up.  For the LGBTfest prompt <em>Star Trek: The Next Generation, Data, Having emotions includes having a sexual orientation. He's not sure why everyone expected it to be heterosexuality. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Metadata [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metadata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91834) by [winged_mammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal). 



Length: 0:25:57  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/metadata.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
